My High School Sweetheart
by littlemisspopulargeek
Summary: Annabeth ran away after graduation. Now she's back better than ever. A single mother with to adpoted twins. What happens when Annabeth decides to move there? First Pjo Fanfic so PLEASE don't judge! Percabeth and MAYBE Thalico.
1. Chapter 1

It was the summer of my youth. Though I only remember vaguely what happened I just graduated at Half-Blood High. As I walked up to Thaila, my best friend, someone caught my eye. Percy. My boyfriend, the sweetest most caring guy in the world, He walked up to me and whispered something in my ear that he has never said before."I love you," My eyes widened. I ran away that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Mom! Jacob is pushing me!" Yelled Ellie from the back of the car.

"Mom! Ellie is pushing _me_" Yelled Jacob.

"Cut it out you two!" I yelled.

"Yes Mom…" Both of them said in unison. I was dropping off Ellie at the school play auditions and Jacob at the soccer tryouts. I adopted these twins 13 years ago. Ellie and Jacob are 15 right now and love to annoy each other and drive me crazy. I'm a single mother who works as an arcitect. Best part of my job is that I get to stay home and get paid enough for the family. I stop at Roseland High.

"Alright everyone, Ellie, I'll pick you up at six and, Jacob, I'll pick you at five! Love you both! Good luck!" I yelled out the passengers window.

"Bye Mom!"

"See you Mom!" both of them yelled. I went home and cleaned the kitchen, cleaned the bathrooms, cleaned half of Jacob's room and sorted out Ellie's scripts, and finally went to check the mail. Junk mail, bills, and a letter? I opened the crisp white letter with much caution.

"_Dear Annabeth Chase, the school would like you to attend 15 year reunion. It will be held at Lights High at 3:00 pm to 7:00 pm in the gymnasium. Please RSVP soon. We hope you can come!" _A reunion? I haven't seen anyone in my high school class in 15 years… Oh dear time to pick Jacob! I threw the letter in the trash, rushed to the car, and picked up Jacob.

"What's this?" asked Jacob picking the letter from the trash.

"It's nothing, just a reunion letter," I replied shortly, "Time to go get your sister,"

"Are you going to go?" Jacob asked.

"No,"

"Why not?" I groaned as we came up to the school.

"Hey Mom!" said Ellie climbing into the van. Thank goodness too.

"Hi sweetie! How was the audition?" I asked.

"Good I guess," She said, "I'm not sure if I got the part though…" She said quietly.

"Why not?"

"Because Lila Goodwill, auditioned to and well… She's really good," She said sadly.

"Awww sweetheart, even if you didn't get the part you'll still my star," I said.

"That doesn't help much Mom, but thanks. I guess…"

"Yeah, well I for one, wants to know why Mom won't go to her high school reunion," said Jacob.

"What! Why?" said Ellie.

"Because, I said so," I stated.

"But Mom! You could find your lost love!" I rolled my eyes.

"Honey, I'm not going!" I said.

"Please Mom! I've always wanted meet your best friend from high school any way!"

"Why? Why do you want me to go so badly?" The twins rolled their eyes

"Because!" They said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Fine! I'll go! I yelled exasperated.

"Yay!" said Ellie

"Bo-Yeah!" yelled Jacob. Oh the things I do for love…

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" said Jacob for the thousandth time in a row.

"How much longer?" He whined

"Two hours" I grumbled.

"What! You said that one hour ago Mom!" Whined Ellie,

"Not you to Ellie!" I said. Ugh, this is going to be a long ride…

"We're here!" I said

"Finally!" yelled Jake as Ellie rushed to go puke. Again.

"Let's go help her" I said. We walked to the bathroom to see Ellie barfing up lunch.

"Hey sweetheart, are you all right?" I asked then she sequled.

"I got into call backs!"

"Sweetie, I'm so happy for you!" I beamed with pride.

"Thanks! I feel so happy right now I think I'm going to-" she said running off to throw up.

"Annabeth? Is that you?" I heard behind me. I turned to see a woman the same age as me and had pitch hair in a spikey bob.

"Thaila!" I yelled. I ran towards her, embracing her in a hug.

"Hey Annie!" She said happily.

"Don't call me Annie!" I said annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Annie," Thaila said waving my comment off. I rolled my eyes.

"Did you hear? You were mysteriously nominated to lead everyone in singing!" She said excitedly.

"Thaila, did you nominate me?" I asked carefully.

"Yep! Now go on stage!" She said pushing me out the door.

"What about Ellie?" I protested.

"I'll take care of her! Now, GO!" She yelled finally able to push me out. A spotlight shined on me as a man walked toward me…

**Hope you like it! I DON'T OWN PJO! I know, we all wish that we could though… Hey, I girl can dream though!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

_Percy P.O.V_

Crude! Annabeth is here! I gotta hide! Oh shiz, too late.

"Percy? Is that you?" Annabeth asked.

"What? No! This is… Luke!" I said in a different voice.

"Luke? Oh my gods! Hi-" Annabeth came and saw me. Her eyes darkened as she saw me.

"Percy, you jerk! Why would you pretend to be Luke?" Annabeth said.

"Oh I don't know, why did you runaway after graduation night?" I said harshly. Crude… Not what I meant…

_Annabeth's Pov_

Percy just said the harshest thing ever. And I mean EVER.

"Well if you exuse me I have to go now," I said angrily as I walked away. I heard Percy groan as my old principle , Chrion, announced the singing nonimees.

"Annabeth Chase, Drew Lakeside, Rachel Dare, and Calypso Nightingale," Chiron stated as one by one each girl came up. Drew went first. A total jerk, Homecoming Queen, Little Miss Popular, Head Cheerleader and well, perfect. She hated me. And I mean HATED me.

"Hi everyone!" Drewo said into the microphone. "My song will be…Cee-lo Greens F**** You!" She said in her happy cheerleading voice. _She stills has that voice huh, _I thought as she started.

(Ooh, ooh, _"I see you driving 'round town  
With the girl I love and I'm like,  
"Fuck you!"  
(Ooh, ooh, ooh)  
I guess the change in my pocket  
Wasn't enough, I'm like,  
"Fuck you!  
And fuck her too!"  
I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya  
Ha, now ain't that some shit? (ain't that some shit?)  
And although there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best with a  
"Fuck you!"  
(Ooh, ooh, ooh)_

[Verse 1:]  
Yeah I'm sorry, I can't afford a Ferrari,  
But that don't mean I can't get you there.  
I guess he's an Xbox and I'm born Atari,  
But the way you play your game ain't fair.

[Pre-chorus:]  
I pity the fool that falls in love with you.  
(Oh shit she's a gold digger)  
Well,  
(Just thought you should know, nigga)  
Ooooooh,  
I've got some news for you,  
Yeah, go run and tell your little boyfriend.

[Chorus:]  
I see you driving 'round town  
With the girl I love and I'm like,  
"Fuck you!"  
(Ooh, ooh, ooh)  
I guess the change in my pocket  
Wasn't enough, I'm like,  
"Fuck you!  
And fuck her too!"  
I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya  
Ha, now ain't that some shit? (ain't that some shit?)  
And although there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best with a  
"Fuck you!"  
(Ooh, ooh, ooh)

[Verse 2:]  
Now I know, that I had to borrow,  
Beg and steal and lie and cheat.  
Tryin'ta keep ya, tryin' ta please ya.  
'Cause being in love with yo' ass ain't cheap.

[Pre-chorus:]  
I pity the fool that falls in love with you.  
(Oh shit she's a gold digger)  
Well,  
(Just thought you should know, nigga)  
Ooooooh,  
I've got some news for you,  
(Ooh! ) I really hate yo' ass right now

[Chorus:]  
I see you driving 'round town  
With the girl I love and I'm like,  
"Fuck you!"  
(Ooh, ooh, ooh)  
I guess the change in my pocket  
Wasn't enough, I'm like,  
"Fuck you!  
And fuck her too!"  
I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya  
Ha, now ain't that some shit? (ain't that some shit?)  
And although there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best with a  
"Fuck you!"  
(Ooh, ooh, ooh)

[Bridge:]  
Now baby, baby, baby, why'd you wanna wanna hurt me so bad?  
(So bad, so bad, so bad)  
I tried to tell my mamma but she told me,  
"This is one for your dad"  
(Your dad, your dad, your dad)  
Uh! Whhhy? Uh! Whhhy? Uh!  
Whhhy lady? Oh! I love you, oh!  
I still love you, ohh!

[Chorus:]  
I see you driving 'round town  
With the girl I love,  
"Fuck you!"  
(Ooh, ooh, ooh)  
I guess the change in my pocket  
Wasn't enough, I'm like,  
"Fuck you!  
And fuck her too!"  
I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya  
Ha, now ain't that some shit? (ain't that some shit?)  
And although there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best with a  
"Fuck you!""

I admit she was good… As a cat dying! Her voice was squeaky and very annoying. She still dresses like a slut. Exuse my rude manners, but it's true! Rachel was next. She is a good friend. She was a starving artist, but wasn't starving. Her family is in charge of the Dare Company. Rachel even made her own program after she and her parents started to get along. It's called DARE To Be Different.

"Hi! So this is my song, Here's to Never Growing Up by Avril Lagvine!" said Rachel as she sang.

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up_

Call up all our friends, go hard this weekend  
For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change  
Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock  
We don't ever stop, and we're never gonna change

Say, won't you stay forever  
Stay, if you stay forever  
Hey, we can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still livin' like that  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing here's to never growing up

Oh woah, oh woah, here's to never growing up  
Oh woah, oh woah, here's to never growing up

We live like rock stars, dance on every bar  
This is who we are, I don't think we'll ever change  
They say just grow up, but they don't know us  
We don't give a fuck, and we're never gonna change

Say, won't you stay forever  
Stay, if you stay forever  
Hey, we can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still livin' like that  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing here's to never growing up

Oh woah, oh woah, here's to never growing up  
Oh woah, oh woah, here's to never growing up

Say, won't you stay forever  
Stay, if you stay forever  
Hey, we can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still livin' like that  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing here's to never growing up

Oh woah, oh woah, here's to never growing up  
Oh woah, oh woah, here's to never growing up

Next was Calypso. I didn't know her well but she was super sweet. She sang Good Girl by Carrie Underwood. And she ROCKED!

I was next. I was really scared. I heard Ellie and Jake yelling "GO MOM!" I ran up on to the stage.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth and I'm singing Here's to Us By Halestorm!" I said.

_We could just go home right now  
Or maybe we could stick around  
For just one more drink.  
Oh yeah._

Get another bottle out  
Let's shoot the shit, Sit back down  
For just one more drink.  
Oh yeah.

Here's to us.  
Here's to love.  
All the times that we've fucked up.  
Here's to you.  
Fill the glass.  
Cuz the last few days have kicked my ass.  
Oh Let's give 'em hell.  
Wish everybody well.  
Here's to us.  
Here's to us.

We stuck it out this far together  
Put our dreams through the shredder.  
Let's toast, cuz things got better.

And everything could change like that.  
And all these years go by so fast, but  
Nothing lasts, forever.

Here's to us.  
Here's to love.  
All the times that we've messed up.  
Here's to you.  
Fill the glass.  
Cuz the last few nights have kicked my ass!  
If they give you hell,  
Tell them Go fuck themselves.  
Here's to us.  
Here's to us.

Here's to all that we kissed,  
And to all that we missed,  
To the biggest mistakes that we just just wouldn't trade.

To us breakin' up,  
Without us breakin down.  
To whatever's comin' our way!

Here's to us.  
Here's to love.  
All the times that we've fucked up.  
Here's to you.  
Fill the glass.  
Cuz the last few days have kicked my ass.  
Oh Let's give 'em hell.  
Wish everybody well.

Here's to us.  
Here's to love.  
All the times that we messed up.  
Here's to you.  
Fill the glass.  
Cuz the last few nights have kicked my ass!  
If they give you hell,  
Tell them  
Go fuck themselves.  
(Go fuck themselves.)  
Here's to us.  
(Here's to us.)

Here's to us  
(Here's to us.)

Here's to us.  
Here's to love.  
Here's to us.  
(Wish everybody well.)

Here's to us.  
Here's to love.  
Here's to us.

Here's to us

"Alright everyone place in your votes!" said Chiron.

"Mom! That was awesome!" said Jake running towards me, "I've never heard you swear!" Ellie came trailing behind him and punched his arm.

"You really are moron aren't you," She said. Just as the room went black.


End file.
